Some websites may include in their content web components hosted by other websites. For example, a third-party website may include a primary website's component to allow users interacting with the third-party website to transmit information directly to the primary website. If a user interacting with the web component is registered with the primary website, the primary website may also associate the transmitted information with the user's account. Some web components used in connection with social networks may include a URL link that, when selected, informs the primary website that the user “approves” or “disapproves” a feature of the third-party website and updates the user's account accordingly. Since cookies and code cannot be shared across multiple domains, a web component may not be modified by a third-party, and a primary website can trust that a selection made at the component is valid. However, some third-party websites have sought to surreptitiously hide or disguise these links in order to lure unsuspecting users into clicking on them.